


Starożytność

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [3]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: # 75. Starożytność, 100 drabbli w 100 dni, 100 drabbli w 100 dni challenge, Drabble, F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, drobinka, euphoria się bawi, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 75. Starożytność
Relationships: Nigel Bailey/Sydney Fox
Series: 100 d e2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Starożytność

Sydney była jak wichura, niepowstrzymana, nie do pochwycenia, pociągająca za sobą wszystko i wszystkich. Włącznie z nim, chociaż daleko było mu do wielbiciela przygód, pajęczyn i niebezpieczeństw. A jednak właśnie wtedy byli z sobą najbliżej; kiedy kurz przysłaniał widoczność, a światła pochodni rozpraszały mrok grobowca.

Sydney miała rumieńce na policzkach z radości i podniecenia kolejnym odkryciem, a on nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Pewnie dlatego nie zauważył kolejnej pułapki i po chwili zwisał nad przepaścią, a doktor Fox trzymała go za rękę. Wrzeszczał w niebogłosy, bo nie był tak odważny jak ona.

Łączyło ich w zasadzie tylko jedno: Starożytność.


End file.
